Come Home To Me
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: Set three years later when Rusty graduates from Law school. He decides to tell the person he loves the most how he feels about it. Includes glimpses into his past, present and future.


**I had this idea stuck in my mind after reading another fic. I have added a character who was briefly on the show in season 2, I believe but I felt that she was needed for this story and I do kind of like the thought of what could have been. Hope you enjoy! :) BTW I loved the end :)**

* * *

Rusty smiled brightly as his photo was taken. He had done it. Top of his class and everything.

It felt surreal. He could never have imagined this happening. Especially after Sharon's death but the persistence to ignore Stroh's attempts on his life and go to law school allowed this to happen. Andy hadn't understood why Rusty did not take a year off before going, was he even allowed due to grief? Ricky and Emily had been supportive, understanding that he needed to do this and here they were, patiently waiting for him to finish taking photos alone or with his fellow students.

When he was done, he walked up to them. "Hey."

Emily was first to hug him tightly and longer than usual with her proudest smile planted on her face. "We're so proud of you! Congratulations."

"Yeah," Ricky smiled. "Props to being the only one to continue the law profession."

"I couldn't have done it without you two and... Where's Andy?"

They all looked around before Emily replied, "He had this cute idea of throwing you a party. Maybe something was forgotten because he was literally right here."

"I knew it," Rusty smirked. "There he is."

They saw Andy hang up his phone as he walked over to them. "There's my boy. Well done." He pulled Rusty in for a long hug before letting go. "Right, we have to go. I've made dinner."

"Ah, well you guys go ahead. I just need to do something first."

Emily frowned but led her elder brother and stepfather away to Andy's car as Rusty went in the opposite direction to a friend who had been through this long journey with him. They were standing with their proud parents and smiled when they saw him coming over.

"Hey." He directed them.

"Hi," his friend said back, walking off with Rusty.

"You said you wanted to see my mom."

They nodded. "I do."

"Rusty!"

Rusty stopped with his friend and turned to see DDA Andrea Hobbs rushing over to him on the grass with her heels.

"You did it!" She said, bringing him in for a hug.

"Oh," Rusty blushed, smiling. He turned to his friend. "You remember DDA Hobbs from our practical exams? She's my fairy godmother." He joked.

Andrea blushed, swatting his shoulder playfully as her smile became solemn. "She would have been so proud."

"She is. I know she's here." Rusty smiled. "I can feel her, I know it's weird but I do."

She shook her head. "Not weird at all. I understand. Well, I'll let you get on. I will also see you at your graduation party which Lieutenant Flynn failed to keep secret. I'm guessing the giant silver balloons spelling out your full name were a big giveaway?"

They both laughed. One night, Rusty had woken up to go to the bathroom when he bumped into floating balloons. He'd taken a picture and sent it to his siblings and Andrea. When he woke up that morning, they'd gone but he could see a sliver of silver when Andy opened his door to come and eat breakfast.

"They were. I'll see you later."

"Bye," she said, giving him another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

He turned back to his friend and they got into his car.

"Don't worry, I'll drop you home later."

"You don't have to. I've told my parents that I'm staying at yours for the night." His friend told him. "That's why they were giving us suggestive looks. Sorry about that."

Rusty chuckled. "Yeah, that's fine."

It didn't take long to get to the cemetery and for them to find Sharon's grave. He placed the fresh flowers on top and knelt down, signalling for his friend to do the same.

He said a short prayer before clearing his throat and grinning. "I did it, Mom. I finally graduated. Thanks to you. And Andy, Emily and Ricky too but it was your last words to me which helped me get through your death and these past three years. I saw you in my dreams this morning - it felt so real. You were in the living room in your favourite purple dress ready to take me to my graduation. You were crying again, telling Andy and me how blessed you were and how proud you were. Just like you did when you saw my college diploma... I miss you every day but that is not why I'm here. You remember Kris, right?"

Kris turned to him with a smile. "I think she does," she told him when the wind blew past them.

He laughed lightly. "Well, Stroh split us up when we were fifteen, he couldn't do that anymore when we were twenty-one. Six years it took to finally be safe to do whatever I wanted, to see and hang out with who I wanted. Gus didn't last a week but he stuck it out. He's starting out a restaurant downtown with some girl as his business partner. We tried to fix our relationship, even going as far as couples therapy, it just didn't work. The trust had been gone but we're still good friends. I know that I should have told you all of this whenever I visited but I didn't want to talk about that. That was the past and now is truly the beginning of my future. Want to know something funny, Mom? Kris and I bumped into each other the first day of Law school. I spilt all of her coffee down her brand new shirt and she cracked the screen of my phone. We both yelled at each other before recognising each other and laughing. It was the first time I laughed since you died. Then, I took her out for coffee and we just got talking about what happened in the six years since we properly saw each other. She gave me money to fix my phone but I gave it back. I also paid for our coffees and she gave me her number. Do you want to say something?"

Kris smiled. "Hi, Commander. Rusty told me that you'd been promoted since we last saw each other. It was nice to know you as much as I could. I will be looking after Rusty a lot more now. Helping him score guys as his wingwoman, be there at his birthday, get drunk with him, comfort him when he's down... He wanted you to do some of those but I'll do them in your honour..."

She sniffled and turned to Rusty. He took her hand and squeezed it. "Hey, Mom? When or if I have a daughter, I know what I would call her. Today, I've been thinking about where I want to be in five years. I want to be successful, a father of two probably and most importantly, safe and kind. Like you always told us, be safe and be kind. No matter what..."

...

 _Rusty stared out the window, watching the children squeal as they bounced on the trampoline._

 _He felt a hand being placed gently on his shoulder and jumped a little. "Hey,"_

 _"Hi," Kris smiled. "How's Shaz, Louie and Bren?"_

 _"They're great. I think. No crying yet so, we're doing something right. Hey, when's my family coming again? I should get started on the roast potatoes, shouldn't I? Thank God, I did the turkey last night. Why do we do Christmas again?"_

 _She laughed. "Ask yourself that when you're not Catholic which would be never. I'm still surprised you properly became one. Are you sure you want to raise the kids Catholic?"_

 _"Yeah but when they're old enough, they can make their own decisions. Ricky and Emily weren't devout like Mom was but I just feel like I'm failing her or letting her religion die if I don't uphold it. Did you like the Church service this morning?"_

 _Kris nodded. "I did. Very nice. The carols were lovely and the kids obviously enjoyed them."_

 _"Mom loved carols." Rusty sighed. He finished washing the pots he'd used and dried his hands. "Can you just check on them? Make sure they aren't pulling each others' hair or something."_

 _She raised an eyebrow as she watched him start peeling the potatoes. "Okay. By the way, we need one hundred of those. Possibly one hundred and fifty. You know how everyone loves your roast potatoes." She headed outside to where the children were playing on the trampoline next to a tree which was planted in Sharon Raydor Senior's honour. Ricky and Emily had been there when Rusty planted it with Andy. Then, they'd each put a windchime on their branches so whenever the wind blew, they knew they could feel her there. It was her way of speaking to them._

 _"Look what I can do!" Six-year-old Sharon Andrea Raydor screamed out happily has she perfected a backflip on the trampoline. After Sharon Senior's death, Rusty had taken his siblings' surname in memory of his mother. He'd hated being called Russell Thomas Raydor because his initials were now 'R. R' but he did not mind as much. As long as no one made fun of him for it, Rusty Raydor was perfect. Kris clapped for her in pride._

 _"Well? Can you do that, Lou-Lou?" The small four-year-old shook his head shyly._

 _"I can't do it. I don't like to." Louie told them. Louie was named after Lieutenant Louie Provenza who had retired four years prior to his birth. Louie Junior had also been named after Andy, his middle name was Andrew. Both Flynn and Provenza had retired with the latter enjoying going on cruises with Patrice, deciding not to be such a cheapskate since his pension paid marvellously after all those decades as a cop._

 _Brenda Emma Raydor rolled her eyes. "He's a scaredy-cat!" The twin sister of Sharon said. She hated her full name so she often told people to call her 'Bren' or 'Brennie'. Sharon wore her name with pride though after finding out she was named after her tough, strong grandmother Sharon O'Dwyer Raydor Flynn. Only people close to her were allowed to call her 'Shaz' or 'Shazza'._

 _Kris bent down and picked the young boy up and placed a kiss on his head. "You are not a scaredy-cat. You're strong like a lion. Your sisters are just teasing you but remember, the rest of us see you differently."_

 _Louie looked up and smiled at her before leaning his head on her chest. "Daddy says his family are coming again for Christmas. I can't wait to see my cousins again."_

 _Kris chuckled. "And they can't wait to see you again too. And you girls as well. Hmm, why don't you come in and help us with dinner? There's chocolate to be eaten."_

 _The girls jumped off the trampoline and ran into the house leaving Kris to carry Louie back with a smile. "You can have two," she whispered in Louie's ear._

...

"...I was surprised to find out that you had your Last Rites spoken to you before you died. Andy was shocked too. We told Emily and Ricky and we all cried about it. You had a feeling. Your funeral was beautiful, I told Kris that. Lots of people came. After it was done, we all just felt emotionally drained. Whilst the team went to end Stroh once and for all, we stayed home and just ate, slept and sort out your things. It was hard... Seeing your favourite purple dress," he smiled. "Emily said she would keep it and she did. She wore it today. She looked exactly like you but without glasses. Ricky... well, he was just Ricky. Gave me stupid but proud smiles. He's engaged, you know? I know he hasn't visited in a while so he didn't tell you but he's engaged to this really cool girl. She's a total geek which is surprising because Ricky is that sort of guy who's a jock but a really clever one. Penny - that's her name - is like you. Penny's funny with an incredible charm. She's also persistent and she gets stuff done."

Kris checked her watch. "We've got thirty minutes to go until we're absolutely fashionably late." She smiled at him.

Rusty nodded. "Yeah, just give me five more minutes."

"I'll wait in the car."

He gave her his keys and she stood up, walking slowly to his car. She wanted to give him more privacy with his mother.

"Anyway, Emily's found someone too. They aren't that serious but she likes him. They do ballet together, they're partners. He wants to start a dance school and he wants her to help him, be his partner. The thing is, they would have to leave New York and come back home to LA. I want them to come but Emily seems happy where she is. I can't be selfish anymore. She had told me that she would spend forever not getting over your death but if I were to die, back then when Stroh was after me, she wouldn't be able to live. It would have destroyed Ricky too so having all of us together today makes me seem happy. It definitely lowers my blood pressure as I'm not freaking out that they've got into a car accident or anything. I'm just thankful to God for allowing us to be together as a family..."

...

 _Rusty rushed into the hospital, Andy hot on his tails. He quickly asked the desk worker where the maternity ward was and his heart sped up faster when she told him, wishing him a joyful "Good luck!" to him._

 _Once they reached the ward, a nurse happily directed him to the nursery where many babies laid either asleep or awake and kicking. It didn't take long to see the two pink blankets that were together with the surname 'Raydor 1' or 'Raydor 2' on them._

 _"There they are..." Andy said in astonishment. "They are beautiful."_

 _Rusty breathed out a long sigh of relief, tears springing to his eyes as he placed a hand on the window. "I wish she was here."_

 _"I do, too, Son. I can only imagine what she'd say. What are they called?"_

 _"We spent ages thinking of the perfect names. Those two little girls need beautiful names."_

 _Andy turned to him, a smile of pride on his face. "Well?"_

 _Rusty looked at him. "Andy, meet Sharon Andrea Raydor and her sister, Brenda Emma Raydor."_

 _Andy gasped, his wise eyes turning to face the little girls asleep. "You named her Sharon? Which one?"_

 _Rusty pointed to baby number one who came out first. "Her."_

 _A midwife passing by stopped and smiled at them. "Do you want to see your little one?" She asked Rusty._

 _Andy nudged him out of his shock and Rusty smiled. "Actually, it's 'ones' as in plural. Those two girls." He pointed at the twins who were in the back of the room followed by a boy, a girl, a boy then another girl._

 _She smiled. "Okay, Daddy, let's get you to meet your new daughters."_

 _"Wait for me," they heard._

 _Rusty turned around and smiled at Kris who was slowly making her way over to him._

 _"I gave birth to these kids, the least you can do is let me see them first," she told him playfully. He kissed her head and she smiled at Andy before turning to the midwife. "Can we have them moved to my room, please?"_

 _Kris had been given a private room courtesy of the Raydor-Flynn family. Afterall, she was naming Sharon's first granddaughter after her._

 _The midwife smiled and nodded looking at Rusty. "Would you like to help me take one?"_

 _He nodded eagerly and quietly followed her into the nursery, pushing the plastic crib which nursed Sharon. Kris, with Andy's help, led the midwife and Rusty back to her private room. She got back to her bed and Rusty and Andy were finally able to have a good look at the girls._

 _"So beautiful, the pair of them." Andy sighed wistfully._

 _Rusty agreed, looking up at Kris who blushed. "Thank you," he told her._

 _"For what?"_

 _"Everything."_

 _The door opened and Ricky, Penny and Emily tiptoed in before the ladies swooned at the twins._

 _"Congratulations, Kid." Ricky patted Rusty on the shoulder. "Mom would have been so proud."_

 _Kris smiled. "It wasn't easy... One of them was breached. In a way, I believe Sharon had something to do with Brenda surviving."_

 _Emily smiled, hugging her little brother. "They're both fighters like their grandmother was. Well done, Kiddo." She told Kris the last bit._

 _"Are your parents coming by?" Andy asked._

 _Kris shook her head. "They won't be back until next week but they promised to buy something special for them both where they are. Trust my mother to plan a holiday the week I go into labour." She rolled her eyes, making them all chuckle._

 _There was a knock on the door and Nolan, Sykes and Paige entered._

 _"Hi... We hope we aren't intruding." Sykes smiled._

 _"Not at all," Rusty told them. "Thanks for coming."_

 _Julio and Tao soon came in with balloons, cakes and teddies. "Mark wanted me to give you the teddies," said Julio as Rusty took them happily._

 _"Tell him a thank you from us. Where's Captain Provenza and Patrice? Didn't they say that they were coming?"_

 _Tao raised an amused eyebrow. "They're downstairs arguing in the gift shop after Provenza forget to get a gift and Patrice won't let him say hers in from the both of them."_

 _"Fair enough," laughed Rusty. "Thank you, everyone. Kris and I really appreciate this." He saw Kris give him a look but ignored it. They were happy for now._

...

"I have realised that graduating Law school and officially starting adulthood is scary but I know I will get through it with your strength and integrity and the support from our family. I shouldn't forget God either. He had a lot to do with this because you know me. When I put my mind to something, I only see that and not the risks. Anyway, I have to go otherwise they would send out a search party. I love you, Mom. I'll be back soon." He pressed his fingers to his lips and then pressed them onto the headstone. "Love you," he repeated before getting up and heading to his car.

Once he got in, he smiled at Kris. "Thank you."

"What for?" She asked him.

"Everything." He shrugged. "I couldn't have gotten through these past three years without your help and support. I'm glad we found each other again."

Kris grinned. "Me too."

Rusty started his car up and soon they were on their way to the condo. When they got there, the party was in full swing.

"There he is!" Andy called out as he spoke to Buzz, Tao and Julio. Mark stood beside Julio with a large smile.

Kris patted his back and went to the kitchen to talk to Emily and Nicole. Even Brandon, Andy's son came. He didn't really know him, neither did his siblings get to know him too. He spoke quietly with Dean whilst nursing a beer.

Rusty walked up to Andy, Buzz, Tao and Julio. "Hey."

"Where did you go?"

"To talk to Mom," Rusty replied. "Anyway, how is everybody?"

Buzz gave him a big smile. "The question is how you are. You've made the Commander so proud, you know?"

Rusty returned the smile. "I know. Hey, Mark. I've got some old games that need a new player. Want them?"

Mark shrugged but stayed intrigued. "You got Assassin's Creed?" He smirked as Julio rolled his eyes.

Rusty chuckled. "Nah, I'm keeping that one. But you can have my Nintendo Switch. Don't really play with it lately."

"Because you're an adult. Make it stay that way," he heard Provenza say. "Ye, Gods... The boy's a lawyer now, who woulda thought?"

Andy slung his arm around his shoulders. "I thought and so did Sharon. And we are so proud of him, I know that this would have been one of her favourite days."

Rusty gave him a sad smile. "Right, I've got to do my rounds. Everyone wants to congratulate me, I guess." He left the group and headed towards Sykes, Cooper, Paige and Nolan.

"Hey! Congratulations!" Amy exclaimed, being the first to give him a tight hug. "Wow, you did it. Well done!"

Nolan and Paige only smiled politely, offering their congratulations as Cooper chuckled.

"And to think, he was a brat." He received a glare from Amy but that was shortlived when she hugged Rusty again.

"I think DDA Hobbs wants to talk to you."

Rusty nodded, giving the group a smile before turning around and heading to his old boss and mentor. "Hey,"

"Hi! Have you tasted these cakes? They're so delicious and egg and sugar-free!" She told him. "You've only just got here and everyone wants a piece of you. How does it feel to finally become one of the world's leading arseholes? I'm kidding, not all lawyers are arseholes. Except for Jack..." She trailed off, making Rusty burst out in laughter. "I know you're going to help so many people, especially families."

"Yeah, I hope to. Kris is going into family law as well so I'll probably have a friend when we both start working to relate to."

"That's great. So, where's Gus?"

Rusty shrugged. "He said he'd come. At least, Andy told me that he wanted to stop by. Said something about making dinner but I'm guessing he catered for this party."

"How nice of him," Andrea smiled. "I'm sorry you guys didn't work out. I would have thought the Stroh debacle would have brought you closer. We lost good people during that, it would have been nice for a little bit of light over the horizon. But here you are, a fully fledged lawyer." She told him proudly.

"Yeah, even Rios would have been somewhat happy."

Andrea chuckled lightly. "I'll let you get on. There are so many people who are so proud!"

"Well, the one whose pride really counts is in my heart." Rusty smiled. "I'll see you around."

...

 _Rusty sighed, sipping his gin and tonic. He watched as Kris danced happily with a random guy they knew from class._

 _It was ten minutes until she joined him with a tray of cocktails. "Hey! I got us some piña coladas!" She yelled over the music._

 _Rusty raised an eyebrow but ditched his gin and tonic for the pineapple alcohol. "Hmm, nice. So, who's your new buddy?"_

 _They looked over to where the guy she danced with was glancing at her every now and then._

 _"Eric's just a friend. He's gay, I can totally hit you guys up." She grinned with a mischievous glint in her eyes._

 _"Oh, please don't."_

 _"You need to get over Gus! Move on by getting under someone else! Come on, it's not like you've not had sex before!"_

 _He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe we're talking about how much sex I get."_

 _"Excuse me?" She giggled tipsily. "I never ask how much only that you've had it! Gus can't be the only guy you get with. Your mom would have wanted you to move on and be happy. Come on. For me?"_

 _He glanced upwards and saw that the guy was now looking at him. Eric blushed and turned back to his own group of friends._

 _Rusty sighed. "Fine." He finished his drinks including the gin and tonic before standing up. He felt dizzy but he kept going until he reached Eric. "Want to get out of here?"_

 _Eric's eyes widened as he turned to face Kris who gave them both thumbs up before drinking her piña colada. "Sure," Eric said._

 _Rusty led them both out of the club and to the parking garage across the street. What he'd do was make out a little with the guy then return to his drinks with Kris._

 _After finding a private spot, Rusty gently pushed Eric onto the wall and kissed him hard. Eric soon responded before breaking it off._

 _"I-I haven't... I'm not out to my parents."_

 _"To be honest, I'm getting over my ex."_

 _Eric nodded. "Okay." Then they continued to make out. It was twenty minutes later when Kris found them._

 _"Hey," she stumbled, leaning against the wall as she held her clutch, purse and shoes. "Let's go, Lover Boy."_

 _Eric and Rusty pulled apart from each other, the latter laughing at his friend for being so drunk. "How many did you have?"_

 _"Two."_

 _He gave her a look._

 _"Five..." Kris admitted. "Take me home?" She whined. "You guys looked so cute!" She said as they exited the parking garage without Eric. "Oh, my God! I'm such a great wingwoman!"_

 _Rusty chuckled but nodded. "Yeah, sure."_

 _"Was it good?" She grinned. "Was Eric a good kisser?" She pouted. "Now, I really want to try. Can I kiss him?"_

 _"Okay, you're really drunk."_

 _Kris rolled her eyes. "Not that drunk." She got into the Uber first, Rusty getting in after her and closing the door. She told the driver Rusty's address and leant her head on his shoulder. "Let's make a pact."_

 _"For what?" Rusty asked._

 _"I don't know... Life? If we both can't find anyone who we want to spend our lives with before we're twenty-five - so, that gives us, I don't know, three and a half years? Anyway, we'll get together instead and have a mutual relationship. By the way, I want three kids out of that."_

 _Rusty laughed. "You're not serious!" He said to her. "To be honest, I'm not sure if I want to get married or even have kids..." He said quietly. "After losing Sharon like that and my biological mom... That kind of stuff messes people up."_

 _Kris nodded against his shoulder, her eyes closed. "I'm sorry, Rusty..." She mumbled, falling asleep. "You deserve better..." She added, mumbling in her sleep._

 _After Gus, he truly did._

...

"M-Mom?" Rusty's heart stopped.

Sharon Beck entered the condo with a small four-year-old child. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" They hadn't seen each other ever since his half-sister was six months old. Life went on and Law school became his priority.

Sharon cleared her throat, carrying her daughter in her arms. "Andy called me. He told me how you've been over the years." She sighed. "I'm sorry about... Sharon." It stung hearing her own name from her lips but she brushed it off. "Leah wanted to see you. I tell her stories about you every day..."

Rusty glanced at the shy child and he offered her a smile which she returned. "How are you?"

Sharon Beck smiled widely. "Good. Really good. I... I know this sounds stupid but I work as a manager in a department store. It pays really good and I was able to save enough money for a two bedroom apartment in Pasadena. Leah loves it down there. We're really close to the beach."

"That's good, honestly it is." Rusty smiled softly, placing a hand on her shoulder before taking it back. "You're clean?"

"Ever since Leah was born, you know that." She blushed. "Wow, my son... the lawyer. I know I've lost the right to call you mine, she was more of your mother than I was. But I'm still so proud and happy for you. Look, this was a flying visit, I didn't want to intrude and I can see your adopted siblings sending me daggers through my back... Take care, Rusty. I'll always love you."

"Wait," he called out as she and Leah were about to leave. "Do you want to take some food and cake home? There are loads and I'm sure there will be many leftovers." He didn't want her to be uncomfortable and her eyes looked conflicted. "Can you stay? Even for ten minutes?"

Sharon drew a breath and nodded nervously. "O-Okay." She set Leah down who went straight for the cupcakes. "I should follow her." Sharon blushed.

Rusty smiled, watching her head to the kitchen where his little half-sister was. He felt a breeze behind his back. "Thanks, Mom." He whispered into the air.

...

 _Rusty was frustrated and mad. He'd given him another chance but here he was alone in this._

 _"Where is he?" He asked Kris which was probably for the tenth time._

 _Kris shrugged, wiping her tears. "You know how busy restaurants get." She argued weakly. "Try his mobile."_

 _"I've called him twenty-two times. If he isn't bothered then why is he back in my life, huh? Why did we even have kids together?"_

 _The doctor entered the room and they both stood up. "Sharon Raydor's parents?"_

 _"Mother," Kris spoke up. "Father." She gestured to Rusty. "Can we see her?"_

 _The doctor nodded, reading from his chart. "She only suffered a mild concussion. We have her on some pain relief so she may be confused and drowsy. Come on through, Mr and Mrs Raydor."_

 _They couldn't be bothered to argue about their relationship status. A year after Law school and endless one-night stands, Kris had actually got Rusty and Gus to speak about their relationship. They had gotten back together much to Rusty's siblings' dismays and they were in a stable and committed relationship until Gus' success with his restaurant had flourished. It quickly gained three Michelin stars and it found itself hosting wealthy customers. A year later, they'd ask their close friend, Kris to be their surrogate mother. Three kids under five later, they barely spent time together let alone in the same room._

 _When they entered the hospital room, they immediately rushed to Sharon, kissing her head and stroking her cheeks._

 _"Oh, baby..." Kris breathed out. "Mommy and Daddy are here. We're here now."_

 _Rusty glanced down at Sharon and sighed. Gus was meant to be here. He missed her birth so he was meant to at least be here._

 _"What did happen, Kris?" He asked._

 _Rusty had been with a client of his at work as he didn't want to mix his personal and professional lives together. So, the kids were with Kris who had a day off. It was not unusual, her being their mother. They loved telling their friends during playdates that they had a mom and two dads, it was what made them very special indeed._

 _Kris had left them in the playroom so she could quickly get them snacks but when she kept her eye off the ball for two minutes, Sharon had managed to pull the TV stand off the table which inevitably caused the flatscreen to come down on her. She had screamed, it was bloodcurdling and sent shivers down her mother's spine even as she thought about it. There was blood everywhere and Brenda and Louie were screaming along with their older sister._

 _"Stupid. Something so stupid. I only left them for two minutes..." Kris whispered, wiping her tears as Sharon mumbled in her sleep. "I'll buy you guys another TV and I'll clean everything up." She rubbed her face. "I'm so sorry..."_

 _Rusty brought her in for a hug over their daughter and released her, taking Sharon's hand. Her brown hair was all over her pillow, even some were on her cheeks. Her eyelids were red from her crying and her cheeks and mouth rosier than usual. But she looked peaceful. Thank goodness there wasn't that much glass from the screen which was embedded in her. Although the TV suffered more with damaged pixels and a large small shaped dent in the middle where there was no longer any glass on. Kris had always joked that Sharon had a hard head._

 _The door opened and Gus entered with Andy._

 _"I picked him up," Andy told Rusty._

 _Kris glanced down, backing away as Gus pushed passed her to stroke Sharon's hair. "How is she?"_

 _"She's fine," Rusty snapped._

 _"I better go and relieve Nicole from babysitting. The boys finish at school soon..." Kris muttered leaving._

 _"I better drop her off," Andy said, noticing the tense air. "I'll see you guys soon. Keep me updated." He hugged Rusty and kissed Sharon's head before leaving._

 _Gus looked at Rusty with an apologetic glance. "I'm so sorry. We were short-staffed, I even stepped in to cook at times. Gia has it covered now."_

 _"Is that right?" Rusty asked bitterly. "I called you many times, so did Kris and all you can tell me is that you were short-staffed? So short-staffed that you couldn't see your own daughter in hospital-"_

 _"You and I both know she isn't mine," Gus told him under his breath._

 _Rusty's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?! You wanted this, her. And Bren and Louie! Then why did you agree to have kids, huh?"_

 _"Because it made you happy! We weren't ready yet you were so excited when Ricky and his wife had Zach. They even made you godfather and you always said yes to babysitting him when it was_ our _date nights! If I had it my way, we wouldn't have had kids in the first place!"_

 _"Daddy!"_

 _They both looked down at Sharon who had tears streaming down her four-and-a-half-year-old cheeks._

 _Rusty glared at Gus before he smiled at his daughter, stroking her hair. "Hey, carebear!"_

 _"Were you and Dad arguing?"_

 _Rusty chuckled, shaking his head. "No, carebear. We were just talking really loudly because sometimes, Dad can't hear what Daddy's saying." He glared at Gus before softening his gaze at Sharon. "Are you okay, Shaz?"_

 _"Where's Mama?"_

 _"She had to go and see Bren and Louie. They are really upset and wanted to come but they couldn't. Even Grandpa Andy came!"_

 _"Did he?" She asked coyly. "Did he bring me the Build-A-Bear that I wanted?"_

 _Rusty laughed. Last time that Andy had seen the kids, he'd promised them that the next time he saw them, he'd buy them each teddy bears for being really good to their parents. "Ah, sorry. He said that he didn't have time but he will see you very soon, okay?"_

 _"Okay." She agreed. She looked up at Gus. "Is it true that you didn't want us?"_

 _Gus faltered, tears springing to his eyes. "What makes you say that?"_

 _"I was listening. I know you say not to listen when you and Daddy shout but you both were right there."_

 _Gus took her other hand. "Sharon, I love you and your siblings so much but sometimes things change. Sometimes parents feel differently after they have children and work full-time but it never means that they love their children any less."_

 _"Are you guys going to leave each other? Who will we live with?"_

 _"Honey, you don't have to think about that but I think that Daddy and I really need to talk." Gus sighed, looking at Rusty who looked away. "We really need to talk."_

...

Provenza beckoned Rusty over to him. "Hey, Kid. Come over here." He stood with Patrice and kept waving him over. "Now, we finally have you alone for a short while, we wanted to give you this." Patrice nudged him. "Well, I wanted to give you this." He grumbled, handing Rusty a small box with a silver bow on top.

Rusty smiled, opening it. "Thanks." Inside, there were square-shaped cufflinks with small diamonds encrusted into them. "Wow, Lieutenant."

"You would want to wear them on your first day at work, make an impression." The old man smiled. "They were mine. I could have given them to my own sons but those three don't appreciate good stylish cufflinks." They weren't that over the top. They were simple and silver. "I wore them on my first day on the job. My father had bought them for me as good luck. The only thing he had ever bought for me. Now, they're yours. And you'll give them to your own son."

Rusty took a shaky breath as he inspected the cufflinks more.

"Ye, Gods. Take a damn picture, why don't you? Why are you getting all sentimental it's just cuff-" He was cut off by Rusty hugging him tightly, tears down his cheeks. "You are welcome..." The old man grumbled but smiled.

Rusty chuckled, wiping his tears with his sleeve as he glanced at the gift again. "Thanks. Very much."

"And, here's my gift..." Patrice announced happily. She gave him a silver gift bag and a wide smile.

Rusty took its contents out and grinned. "Ah, thanks, Patrice."

Inside there was a small succulent plant which was probably meant to go in his new office or desk space and a set of inspirational statements and sayings which said to remove after each day.

"If you are ever feeling down, take one off and read it. It's reusable." She smiled. She knew he'd need them after the time he spent thinking about a certain Sharon Raydor so she made sure that there were funny ones inside too. She'd also written out neatly a personal one which was along the lines of what the Commander had told her once before during a double date including the lieutenants.

 _Be safe, be kind._

She knew that Rusty would really appreciate that one.

"You're both amazing. Thank you so much." Rusty grinned, hugging them both again. "I better continue my rounds. My siblings seem to want to lure me over to them."

Patrice chuckled. "Go ahead."

...

 _"There he is! Go and talk to him. I will wait here," Kris said, sipping on her Slurpee. Rusty rolled his eyes at her and raised his eyebrows._

 _"We tried couples' therapy and that didn't work. What makes you think that we'll be able to get back together?"_

 _Kris shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. But I see how upset you get whenever we pass this place or when I talk about my new boyfriend. You only get one first love. Try and hold onto that." She gave him a bright smile and a wink before heading outside to his car._

 _Rusty sighed but he found himself walking over to where Gus was discussing things with his employees._

 _"...And bright smiles. Customers love to see happy waiters and waitresses." Gus turned around when they left and saw Rusty standing there with his hands in his pocket. "Rusty..."_

 _"Hey," said Rusty. "Wow, this place is doing well."_

 _Gus nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't have been able to do it without Gia. Nor her brother, Sam. So, what brings you here?"_

 _"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"_

 _Gus frowned but nodded, leading him to a small office near the staff toilets._

 _Once they entered the office, they both sat down on the loveseat by the door. "What's up?" Gus asked. "Is it Andy? Are your family okay?"_

 _Rusty nodded. "They're all fine. I actually wanted to talk about us. To be honest, these past few years apart have been like hell. I know I said that I wouldn't be able to forgive what you did but... my heart keeps breaking whenever I think about you and Kris keeps telling me that I'm lovesick..."_

 _"Kris?"_

 _"My friend. You met her once before we broke up."_

 _"Oh, okay. So, what do you want us to do?"_

 _Rusty took a deep breath in, looking up at him. "I want to get back together with you. Have a life with you. Marriage, kids... The whole lot. Gus, I never thought I could feel so strongly about someone before. I-I love you."_

 _Gus took a shaky breath as he took Rusty's hand with a smile. "But what about the last time we tried this? Even therapy didn't work."_

 _"Because both of us weren't able to put in the effort back then. Law school was stressful, starting a business was stressful. Now... we can try again. I'll even be willing to go to therapy if it works but I don't want to lose you. Andy lost my mom and now all he does is hang out with me, my siblings and his kids. He never went on to find someone else because his true love was gone. You're mine and you're right here. I don't want to ever be apart again." He knew how sappy he was but Rusty didn't care. He loved Gus even though he rarely said the words._

 _Gus grinned. "I'm going to do something now and I don't want you to freak out."_

 _"What is it?" Rusty asked._

 _"This," Gus said, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Rusty's eyes closed and he smiled his heart racing. This was how it was meant to feel._

 _They broke apart and Rusty let out a chuckle. "I should let you get back to running this place but you have my number. Let's go on a date." He stood up with Gus, hugging him before letting go and leaving happier than he had been in a while._

 _When he got into his car, Kris had long finished her drink. "You took your time." She smirked._

 _"Shut up," Rusty said, blushing as he started the ignition and drove off. "You were right."_

 _"I was?! Oh, my God, I'm so being your Best Man at your wedding!"_

 _He rolled his eyes but smiled. "Shut up." He whined._

 _"Drinks to celebrate?"_

 _He sighed. "Why not?"_

 _"Great! Now you'll tell me every little detail about your great love affair."_

...

Rusty walked up to Ricky and Penny who had big smiles on their faces as they entwined their fingers.

"I can see you guys mentally undressing each other and it's quite unnerving," Rusty said once he reached them.

Ricky rolled his eyes, hitting him lightly as he sent an apologetic smile to his future wife. "Penny, you remember my little brother? The one who gets on my nerves since the day we met."

Penny laughed, hugging Rusty. "Oh, it's nice to see you again! We honestly need to move back to LA so we can see him more," she told Ricky. "Look at him! He's so cute!"

"Hey!" Ricky whined. "Who are you marrying? Him or me?"

Rusty laughed with Penny who playfully rolled her eyes. "You but he is adorable. Like a little puppy. Ooh! Speaking of puppies, would you like one? My parents' dogs recently bred and gave birth to very adorable puppies-"

"Hmm, no..." Ricky said, shaking his head. "Rusty's allergic."

Rusty nodded and gave her a shy smile. "Sorry. I'm surprised he remembers. My friend, Kris would love a dog I think. Ask her, she's over there." He pointed at his friend who was now speaking with Nicole's children animatedly.

"Ah, that's a shame." Penny pouted. "Luckily, I got you another present. It's from both of us," she told him, giving him a gift bag which was similar to the one Patrice had given him.

Rusty placed the gifts he had already been given on the kitchen counter and took the bag from Penny before opening it up and smiling at the couple.

"A watch, thanks."

"Not just any watch. Penny's company are working on new technology every year so you are one of one hundred people in the world to have its first prototype." Ricky smiled. "I have one too but in black."

Rusty gave them both hugs before slipping the watch on. "It measures my heart rate?!"

Penny giggled. "Yeah, it does! And it calculates everything for you ranging from blood pressure to the number of steps you do a day. I know it's like well-known products out there but this is made for the elite and wealthy customers. It acts as a secure storage for sensitive data which should be helpful to a lawyer like you." She grinned.

"Ah, thanks, guys! It's really cool. Thanks." He had never been so happy as he was right now. Ricky giving him a gift on his special day as he stood by his fiancée. Too bad that their mother couldn't see this.

"We also have more news..." Ricky said. "I've already told Andy, my dad and the rest of the siblings earlier today so it's your turn."

Penny turned to Rusty with a wide smile. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, my gosh. Wow, congratulations!" Rusty grinned, hugging them both again. "Wow. This day honestly can't get any better."

Ricky chuckled. "Don't be too sure. We deserve a little happiness after the darkness. You worked so hard for this day to happen, it's time to relax."

"Thanks, bro."

"You're welcome, Kiddo."

...

 _"...Do you, Richard, take Penelope Olivia White to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

 _Rusty stood beside his brother, pride seeping onto his features as his brother declared his love to his fiancée to all their friends and family. He was his Best Man and Emily was one of the bridesmaids. As the Father continued to call out their vows, Rusty glanced up to the statue of the Virgin Mary._

 _'Do you see this, Mom? Ricky's getting married.'_

 _He could feel her. It was almost as she was sitting beside Andy with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks and a wide smile when she gripped Andy's hand. She looked angelic to Rusty. Earlier, he had told Ricky that he felt their mother there and Ricky agreed with him before he burst into tears. He wished their mother was there to see him get married. Rusty rarely saw Ricky cry but he looked so heartbroken. They both did. They had almost delayed the wedding since Ricky refused to accept that Sharon Raydor was just not coming through the church doors. But then they had a discussion and brief prayer with a priest before getting ready. Emily had been concerned but they both assured her that it was a small relapse. Nothing serious._

 _"...I now pronounce you Man & Wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

 _Everyone clapped as Ricky and Penny kissed, the former placing his hand lovingly on his wife's swollen stomach. Ricky had officially started his life._

 _The reception was just as beautiful as the service had been. This gave Rusty and his family a chance to properly meet Penny's family._

 _Her father shook hands with Andy, assuming he was his father as Jack had refused to attend since Flynn was going._

 _"Mr Raydor, a pleasure to meet you." Penny's father beamed, shaking Andy's hand enthusiastically. "Oh, I am so glad your son went with my daughter's wishes to have a Catholic wedding."_

 _Andy chuckled lightly. "I'm actually his stepfather, Lieutenant Andrew Flynn. Well former, but we haven't lost contact since the day his mother died years ago."_

 _Mr White's eyes widened. "Oh, I do apologise, Lieutenant Flynn! I am also sorry for your loss. I was wondering where your mother was." He exclaimed, also directing it to Ricky._

 _"No worries, really." Ricky cleared his throat before adding, "He's been more of a dad to me than my real one. He refused to attend because Andy came."_

 _"Ah, shame. Sounds like he is a real piece of work."_

 _Ricky just nodded. "Hmm, he is. Anyway, Andy's my stepfather and these are Emily and Rusty, my sister and brother."_

 _Mr White shook hands with the both of them, taking the time to briefly kiss Emily's cheek politely. "Very nice to meet you both. Are you a Catholic family?"_

 _Ricky nodded. "My mother was devout before she died. Andy's Catholic too."_

 _"How wonderful!" Mr White beamed, hugging his daughter. "I have no doubt that you would make my Penny happy. I'm also sure you'll be a great father."_

 _The eldest Raydor child blushed, suddenly aware of the growing attention on him. "Uh, thank you very much. Well, let's go get some food down us. I mean, we spent a lot of money on food so the least we can do is eat it." He made everyone laugh at his joke and the elephant in the room was lifted._

 _As the party went on, Rusty and Emily secluded themselves from the rest of the guests with Andy._

 _"This is nice, isn't it?" Andy asked the two._

 _"Hmm, yeah I-I guess." Rusty shrugged._

 _Emily nudged him lightly. "It's beautiful. Shame, we barely know anyone else. It's mostly her friends and family since your team had that case. But it's good you decided to come."_

 _Andy smiled at her. "You're my kids, biological or not. Or step or not. Anyway, I'm sure Provenza can survive without me for a day. I wouldn't have missed this for any murder case. I'll be there at yours and yours too, Kid."_

 _The siblings beamed at Andy making the man smile lovingly in return._

 _Ricky came over, gesturing behind him to the High Table where he and Penny sat. "You need to do your Best Man speech. Don't embarrass me otherwise, I'd get one of my friends to do it." Ricky smirked._

 _Rusty scoffed but smiled as Emily patted his back when he stood up and fixed his suit jacket. He followed Ricky over to Penny and smiled at her, picking a champagne glass up._

 _Penny stood up and clinked her own glass, happily announcing that it was time to do speeches. She gestured to Rusty and sat back down, hugging Ricky's arm._

 _Rusty cleared his throat, blushing as everyone stared intently at him. Probably waiting for him to mess up. During work, he had written many drafts of what he was going to say, some saying that Ricky was a complete douche to him when they met and that they didn't get off on the right foot but all of that didn't matter. Ricky was the overprotective brother he never had. And what siblings didn't have a bit of rivalry and hate between them?_

 _"Uh, first of all, I want to say congratulations to my brother and my new sister-in-law. The love they have for each over is beautiful and genuine and I hope to experience that one day." He smiled at Ricky who winked back at him before looking at his wife. "I know that our mother would have loved to be here to see this happen but she was, in our thoughts and in our hearts. She'd probably cry so much that her tears could fill our whole condo," this had made people chuckle. "She'd probably cry about losing her 'baby boy' only to realise she still had one left as well as a daughter," Emily raised her glass slightly up for that. "She'd welcome Penelope with open arms and a smile so wide that it could reach Europe. Most of all, she will be proud and relieved. When we were growing up, our mother always told us to be safe and be kind. It was her motto and every single phone call ended with that. But enough about our mother, this is Ricky's day." He smiled at his brother again before turning back to the audience, his eyes set on their family._

 _"You bet it is," Ricky quipped, making the guests laugh._

 _Rusty laughed, clearing his throat as he continued. "Most of you don't know but Ricky and I aren't biologically related. We're actually adopted siblings." Penny's eyebrows raised as she glanced at Ricky with a slightly shocked face. "Yeah," Rusty chuckled. "I know we're so alike, we could even be a boy band but I was adopted by the Raydors. It didn't get off to a great start with any of them, including our mother but over the years, they were all I had and I loved our misfit family. Ricky and I became as thick as thieves and we'd gang up on our sister but we loved her. Ricky's compassionate, understanding and a great listener. He was really my rock during hard times like when our mother died. He made sure that Em and I were cared for before even thinking about himself. He also supported our stepfather who some may argue that he's my father," he trailed off, making everyone chuckle. "Long story short, I know that Ricky will take pride in raising his and Penny's child as well as be an amazing husband to Penny. Whenever I look at them, all I feel is joy and adoration towards them for being such a perfect example of a wonderful relationship. To Richard and Penelope!"_

 _"To Richard and Penelope!" Everyone chorused._

 _Ricky stood up and chuckled, hugging his brother. "Everyone, my brother the lawyer. He has such a way with words." He teased, making Penny giggle. "Now, Penelope's father would like to say a few words..."_

...

Emily's eyes brightened when she saw Rusty come over to her and Nicole. "There's our superstar!" She grinned, hugging him. "We've just been talking about your Instagram pictures! Is this seriously you making out with some random guy in what seems to be a car park?!" Emily asked, shoving her phone in his face.

Rusty's eyes widened when he grabbed her phone and looked at it more clearly. "Oh, Kris..." He mumbled. "She had my phone that night..."

Nicole chuckled. "Well, do you like the guy?"

"It was ages ago as you can see. And it was just a kiss." Rusty blushed.

"You see, he's still into that Gus. Did you know he cheated on him twice with his boss?" Emily asked Nicole who gasped and shook her head.

"No, way! Why is he invited?"

"Because Rusty wants him to be here. Why do you want him to be here?" Emily asked her brother.

Rusty rolled his eyes. "We're still friends. Anyway, what's going on in your life? How's the new dance school coming?"

Emily glared at him but smiled at Nicole. "It's officially on the back burner. I've still got a few good years in me left back in New York. Someone is just missing his big sister like a little baby." She dug at Rusty who rolled his eyes playfully.

"So, you won't start one?"

"Not right now, no. But Jonah and I are sorting out the legal stuff right now to get prepared."

Nicole smiled. "That's wonderful. It's still something."

Rusty noticed that he still held Emily's phone in his hand and smirked when he started to go through her pictures. "Hey, you took photos of me!"

"Yeah, I was acting like a proud mother when I kept screaming 'that's my baby brother!'." She chuckled. "There are about fifty photos of you. You looked so handsome and happy..." She cooed. "You're amazing..." She said softly to him, stroking his cheek. "Come on, take a selfie with us. I want to remember this moment forever so I can show your kids how wonderful you are."

She pulled him to her side and Nicole stood on her other side. They both beamed at Emily's phone which Rusty held afar from them and clicked the snap button. When they pulled away from each other, they inspected the photo.

"Handsome!" Nicole chuckled.

"Awh, this is so nice! Let's go show Andy."

Rusty chuckled, kissing both of their cheeks. "I'm still greeting everyone but knock yourselves out and save me some of that red wine." He winked at them, making them giggle.

...

 _Rusty nodded as his boss droned on about the firm's protocols and many accessible rooms that he could go in. Once his boss left him to his own devices in the staffroom, he made himself a coffee and took it to his new desk._

 _There wasn't much on his desk. A photo of his deceased mother with him and his siblings. The gift he had gotten from Patrice... He smiled as he sipped his coffee. The watch and cufflinks he'd gotten as gifts from Ricky, Penny and Provenza were very useful._

 _After he settled in, he took the first case that he'd been given and started to read through it._

 _It wasn't long until he received a phone call. "Hello, Russell Raydor speaking?"_

 _He heard a chuckle on the other line and rolled his eyes. "So, how's your first day?"_

 _"It's fine, Ricky. Why are you calling?"_

 _"So, I can't wish my little brother good luck?" Ricky asked teasingly. "Penny says hi too."_

 _"Hi, Penny..."_

 _He could hear the soft giggles from Penny as she took over the phone. "Hey, my little lawyer! I hope you aren't drinking too much coffee. It's bad for you. You really need to switch to decaf tea! I swear it has-"_

 _"And he needs to go, now! Penny, say bye. Bye Rusty!"_

 _As the call ended, Rusty looked at his phone in confusion and disbelief before placing it back on his desk. He made a few calls using the phone on his desk and scheduled some meetings with clients._

 _It wasn't long until he got another call._

 _"Russell Raydor speaking."_

 _"Rusty, it's Andrea."_

 _Rusty's eyes widened as he sat up straighter and fiddled with sheets on his desk. "DDA Hobbs, hello! I'm just-"_

 _He heard her laugh. "Working? Yeah, I can hear that. Hey, do you think you could come on down? I'm working with the team on a case and I think this could really put you out there."_

 _"I do family law, Andrea."_

 _He could imagine her rolling her eyes. "I know that. That's why this is linked to said field. Just come on down, like you used to. This case is really good for you. It's a double homicide and the grandparents... well, let's just get you down here and I will give you the full rundown. How about it, Kid?"_

 _Rusty smiled. Even though he was very much not a 'kid', many people still loved calling him one in the form of a pet name._

 _"I'm on my way."_

 _When he got there, everyone stood up, releasing party poppers all over him._

 _"Congratulations!"_

 _Rusty shook his head in disbelief as he smiled widely. "Thanks, guys. Is this really why you wanted me to come down?"_

 _Andy chuckled, slinging his arm over Rusty's shoulders. "No, we really do have a double homicide case but we just wanted to welcome you into the world of permanent employment. How does it feel, Kid?"_

 _"Amazing. Especially since I have a wonderful family to work with," Rusty said with a soft smile. "Now, let's get some work done. I didn't come here to party."_

 _"Ah, and he's already lost all humour! I knew becoming a lawyer was bad." Tao said._

 _Andrea feigned her shocked gasp. "Hey! I'm still funny!"_

 _"Keep telling yourself that, Hobbs." Sykes chuckled._

 _Rusty grinned. He was going to be okay._

...

As Rusty poured the remaining contents of the red wine which his sisters had left him, he felt a presence behind him.

"Hey, Brandon. How's it going?" He asked politely.

Brandon nodded firmly. "Fine. Uh, well done. My dad's really proud and happy for you."

Rusty nodded, biting his lip before taking a sip of the wine. "I saw you talking to Dean."

"Yeah, he's pretty much the only other person I know other than my dad, Nicole and my nephews."

"Don't you know the team?"

Brandon shook his head, sipping his beer. "Not really. I never was around to see them. I've met them but I went to study in Seattle before really getting to know anyone my dad knew. My mom recently came down to live in Seattle with her husband."

"Ah, okay."

There was silence for a while as they just stood there, drinking their respective drinks.

"You don't like beer?"

Rusty shrugged. "I take the occasional one whenever a game's on and Andy wants me to join him. I actually don't drink as much. I mean, the only time that I was ever drunk was when my friend persuaded me to go to a club with her."

"A girl who asks you out to a club. Something serious?"

Rusty blushed, making Brandon smile. "It's not what you think. We're actually just friends. I, uh, swing for the other side."

Brandon's eyes widened. "You're gay?"

"Yeah." Rusty turned around when he saw Gus enter nervously. Before he could get to him, Emily had intercepted and rubbed Rusty's shoulder.

"Oh! Is this Brandon? Nice to meet you! We didn't see you at our parents' wedding."

Brandon coughed a little. "Uh, yeah. I was really busy. Sorry for your loss."

Emily faltered, her smile becoming less. "It's been years..." She whispered. "Anyway, what do you do?"

As Brandon was about to reply, Dean came over. "Top up?" He asked Rusty. They noticed he held a bottle of red. "The champagne's for later but you might as well get drunk before all the embarrassing speeches!"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks!" Rusty told him, passing him his glass before taking a full one back.

"So," Emily started as Dean went around and filled drinks up. "What do you do?"

Brandon shrugged. "I'm a detective in Seattle."

Emily smiled. "Ah, following Andy's footsteps. How wonderful. Hey, Rusty, can you follow me for a second? I have something to show you."

She pulled him away from Brandon, just narrowly avoiding Gus who was now being intercepted by Ricky and Penny.

"Where are you taking me?" Rusty asked.

Emily shushed him before leading him out into the cold air in the balcony. She closed the door behind them and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just a moment's peace, huh?" She told him, the both of them sitting at the patio table. "I have something to give you. I was going through Mom's stuff ages ago and found this letter." She handed him an envelope before leaning back in her seat and slowly sipping her wine.

Rusty frowned, opening the letter. Inside there was a key and a note. The letter was addressed to Emily, not him, however.

"What is it?" He asked her.

Emily shrugged. "Mom never sold the house where Ricky and I grew up in. Sentimental value, I guess. Anyway, in the letter, it says that it's mine as soon as I come home to LA but to be honest... all those memories in that house weren't so great. I want you to have it. It's been sitting all empty for all these years and it's a bit of a fixer-upper, Andy and I went to inspect the damage. It's time to start your new life, little brother and what better than to have your own bachelor pad whilst doing so? Andy tells me he wants to move out of this place, rent it out but it's Ricky's now anyway... What do you think?"

Rusty felt his heart stop as he looked around. He looked inside where everyone was drinking, eating, chatting and smiling. The place he'd known as home.

"It's... my gift to you. From Mom..." Emily whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. She finished her wine and rubbed her face. "Look at you, huh? Small brat turned selfless angel..." She smiled.

"I... can't accept this, Emily." Rusty placed the key and note back into the envelope and gave it back to her. "That's your home. That is for when you come home."

Emily closed her eyes. "I'm never coming home. I know that you, Ricky and even Andy are so hopeful but I'm not coming home. It will be so painful to do so and... I'm not happy here." Her voice broke as she lifted her hand to stroke Rusty's cheek. "I'm so sorry for getting your hopes up-" She was cut off by Rusty hugging her tightly, sobs shaking him.

"Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his ear. "I'll visit all the time, I promise. When you need me, I'll pick up the phone no matter what but I can't stay here permanently. It's suffocating and even now, I'm scared something bad is going to happen which will take one of you away from me. You and Ricky are all I've got, forget my dad. You're all that counts in my life." She swallowed deeply. "Maybe I'll feel differently in the future but right now, my home is in New York. Ballet dancer or not."

Rusty broke away from her and nodded, wiping his tears. "Keep the house. Mom wanted you to have it."

Emily laughed lightly. "But circumstances have changed, honey."

That's when he knew that this wasn't the end of her bringing the key up. But they decided to leave the conversation alone.

"So... Gus, huh?"

...

...

 _Kris dumped her phone in front of him and sat on his desk with a wide smile on her face._

 _"He's hot and cute. Come on, you need to praise me for picking the good ones!"_

 _Rusty rolled his eyes. "Casefile?"_

 _She rolled her eyes and gave him the case file of what she was working on. She had decided to take a leave of absence following her father's sudden turn for the worst so had asked him to take over._

 _"Everything's in there including the defendants. You will be the attorney."_

 _"Of course," he rolled his eyes. "She's eight?"_

 _Kris nodded. "Yeah. Sad, isn't it?" She asked as he read it through. "Go on one date with the guy. You don't even have to take it further. I hate it when you're disgustingly upset."_

 _"Speaking of relationships," he narrowed his eyes. "How's Rory?" He grinned._

 _She gasped and shook her head at him before taking her phone back to her desk. "Low blow, Raydor..." She muttered to herself._

 _A week after, Rusty came into work with a smile on his face._

 _"Why are you so happy?" Kris whined, sipping her coffee. "It's not even nine in the morning yet."_

 _Rusty sat on her desk and shrugged. "The guy you showed me last week? Totally smashed."_

 _Kris gasped happily as she clapped. "Well done, you! Are you over 'he who should not be named' yet?"_

 _"Voldemort?" Rusty asked confusedly._

 _She rolled her eyes. "Gus!"_

 _"Oh." His smile disappeared and turned into a frown as Kris sighed. "It's early stages, right?"_

 _She raised an eyebrow. "One and a half years is not 'early stages'. Come on, you broke up in Law school and now we're working a nine to five job like proper adults. Don't you miss the life of dating?"_

 _Rusty smiled sadly and shrugged. "I guess."_

 _"Happy Birthday, by the way." She sipped her coffee and returned to her work._

 _Rusty frowned. "Huh, what?"_

 _As the years flew by since Sharon Raydor's death, Rusty hadn't even paid attention to his birthdays. He could vaguely remember the calls he got from his older siblings including Brandon and Nicole as well as Andy and the team but he honestly couldn't be bothered to celebrate it. It wasn't worth it when half your family didn't even live near you. He was busy with Law school anyway back then and they had kids or spouses or jobs. He wasn't important._

 _"I'll be at yours this evening when we clock off. We can make stupid cocktails, whatever you want."_

 _"Oh, fine. Thanks."_

 _She smiled sadly at him and returned to work, answering a call from her client. Rusty went to his desk and prepared to get on with his work when he received a bunch of texts._

 _[Happy birthday, little bro. Penny says that too. -Rick.]_

 _[To my wonderful baby brother, happy birthday! x I've wired some $ to your account. LOVE YOU! XX Em]_

 _[Happy birthday, Rusty! Enjoy your day! X Nicole, Dean and Family x]_

 _[Happy Birthday Kid. Your Mom would have loved to see this day. By the way, do you know how to do party hat emoji? Is that what they are called? One of the boys told me and I can't remember. This stupid new phone can't even do smiley faces. Oh, wait, is this one? :) There we go. It looks like one, doesn't it? Ah, there are even animal ones! Have a nice day, my boy. Andy.]_

 _[Happy Birthday - Brandon]_

 _Talk about a psychic family..._

 _After work, Rusty headed home to get ready for Kris to get there. She'd gone home early to see her father before coming there._

 _But when he stepped through his front door and turned the light on, he was taken aback._

 _"Surprise!"_

 _And there everyone was, from Andy to his siblings, the team, Nicole and Brandon, everyone was here for him._

 _"Woah."_

...

Emily sat there expectantly as Rusty watched Gus talk to Andy.

"If you want to get back with him then we won't stop you from doing so."

"Really? I thought you were against him."

She shrugged. "He did cheat on you twice then was a total jerk around the time Mom died but I honestly think he's changed. I mean, who attends their ex's graduation party if they're 'just friends'?"

"I want to fix our friendship first before even considering jumping into a relationship. You understand right?"

Emily nodded. "Of course. I think you're needed back in there."

They both stood up with their empty glasses and headed back into the warmth, Emily shivering at the change in temperature.

As Emily went straight to the kitchen, Rusty headed to Andy who was now talking to Provenza.

"You guys spent ages out there. What were you talking about?" Andy asked him.

"Ah, nothing. Just Mom and how proud she would have been."

Andy nodded, deciding not to press the issue any further. He didn't want to tell him that he noticed the pair crying. "Ah, you want a beer?" He asked, seeing that Rusty's glass was empty.

"What are you trying to do?" Rusty asked. "Get me drunk?"

Provenza laughed loudly. "Well, the speeches are really something, boy. Ye, gods, I might even need another glass of the wine..." The old man muttered.

"Okay, fine." Andy chuckled. "Can I get everyone's attention, please?" He called out, making the room quieten down. "I'd just like to say a few words about Rusty. As you all know, he graduated from Law school today and well, I've never been any prouder of him than now. Seeing him grown from a teenager to this wonderful young and prosperous man has made me so happy. I know that Sharon would have loved to be here. She gave her everything to her children, loved them equally and praised them for their achievements. Rusty... I haven't been able to get you a gift which shows you how proud and happy I am with you but I hope that words speak louder than actions in this case. You are a fantastic person and you will continue to succeed in whatever you do."

Everyone cheered as Rusty hugged Andy tightly and smiled brightly at him, tears springing to both their eyes.

Emily cleared her throat and smiled at the pair. "I can't top that but you know that I've already somewhat given you a gift and said all my sappy messages to you so here's the short story. You are amazing. You are so selfless. You are so caring. I know that you will work as a lawyer with pride and the drive to help others. You were privileged to live such a wonderful life, I love that you are going to help others do the same. Well done, Kiddo. You did it."

Rusty hugged her tightly and he whispered into her ear. "I'll take the house. I'll fill it with so many beautiful memories, you'll forget the bad."

...

 _"Let go, Rusty. Come to me."_

 _Rusty squinted as the bright white lights reached his eyes. He could feel pressure on both his hands as he could vaguely see his children surrounding him with their spouses and own children._

 _"Let go, Daddy..." He heard. Shaz?_

 _"Come to me, let go."_

 _"Mom?" He whispered._

 _Sharon nodded, her smile reaching her eyes as she turned to Andy. "Our little boy's coming home, Andy. To us."_

 _Rusty had sensed that this was the end. He had received his Last Rites the day before and now as he slept, he could see the woman who was his mother._

"I came here to find my mom. She was standing right in front of me the whole time..."

 _He could remember the last ever thing he'd told his mother. Sharon Raydor-Flynn had left behind such wonderful children. So caring and loving._

 _"Go home, Dad. It's time to let go." Lou-Lou?_

 _"Go and see your mom again." Brennie?_

 _He took a shallow breath and coughed._

 _"What are you waiting for? Come on, Kid." He heard Andy say._

 _"Dad, you're suffering if you keep holding on. Just let go!" Shaz exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's your time. Grandma and Grandpa are waiting for you. Aunt Emily and Uncle Ricky with Aunt Penny are waiting for you. Go home, Daddy."_

 _Brenda took her sister's hand and gripped it tightly as she let Louie take Rusty's other hand._

 _"I bet there are lots of cheeseburgers up there in Heaven, Dad. You will love them because everything up there tastes better, right?" Louie sighed. "I will miss you. Sharon and Brenda will miss you too but it's your time to finally be at peace."_

 _"And be happier than you were now," Brenda added._

 _Rusty looked down at his hands. He was a teenager again transported to a world of white and light, his family staring expectantly in their younger forms. His hair as blonde as the day he was born to his biological mother. His eyes as bright blue as the day he was adopted by his true mother._

 _"I'm coming home."_

 _"Then come home." Sharon beamed._


End file.
